Something in the Air
by elmccabe
Summary: James can't seem to end the Quidditch match and get to see Lily


It was the first match of the season, the air was crisp and the pitch smelled like sunlight, and James Potter was ready. Of course, he always felt ready when he was in his element, but something in the air today spoke of triumph and hope. He and the other Gryffindors on the team strode out onto the pitch to the roaring of their classmates. Slytherin walked out as well, looking extremely well put together in their dark green robes.

James strode forward to shake the hand of their captain, Lestrange, and smirked as he felt the tight grip on his hand. He pulled his hand free and looked about the stadium once more. His eyes immediately went to the stands of his own house, and his friends seemed to be lost in the swarms of scarlet and gold. Until, of course, James saw Sirius leaning dangerously over the edge to catch his attention. James grinned and saluted him before kicking off the ground into the air. He idly wondered if Evans was sitting with his mates.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. James went for the quaffle immediately and was successful in his pursuit. He flew to the other end of the stadium, diving and swerving and spinning, until he approached the three rings. He faked left and threw it center, scoring the first goal of the match.

"Ah, come on Avery, you'll have to try a bit harder to keep this interesting." James baited the keeper who was spitting angrily after the goal.

"And you'll have to try harder to make the mudblood Evans find you interesting, Potter." Avery snapped back.

James decided that instead of letting his anger get the best of him and blow the match, he would put his energy into kicking Slytherin's ass. He flew quickly over to one of his beaters, Aidan Finch, and suggested aiming the bludger at Avery's head if he was looking for a target. He then bumped one of Slytherin's chasers and caused him to drop the quaffle. James dove, and once retrieved it, put it too through the other teams hoop.

As James fist pumped the air he heard Sirius yell, "knock my brother off his broom why don't you?" and James found himself laughing. Regulus was quite good at seeker, even if Sirius refused to admit it, and beating Regulus would just add to all the good things that would come out of beating Slytherin.

As the match progressed, more and more fouls were called, and there was no sign of the snitch. James was putting more and more points on the board for his house, wanting to inspire his team the first match of the game, but even he was growing tired of waiting for the seeker's to find the snitch. James flew over his house's stands when he saw Lily Evans motioning to him as she sat beside Peter and Remus, ignoring Sirius' rude chants to his brother. James flew down to her. She grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Evans," James said in a surprised voice, "How can I help you?"

"Tell your seeker to find the snitch. It's getting cold and as much as it kills me to admit this, I'm worried Avery is going to hit you behind the head with his broom."

She let go and leaned back again, smiling slightly. Ever since the incident in 5th year, they had been able to become friends. James was even hopeful enough to think their relationship was moving past friendship and into something more serious. Especially since they had become headboy and headgirl.

"Only for you, Evans." James winked before flying off again.

He could have sworn he heard Peter ask Lily how she managed to get him to stop focusing on Quidditch for even one second. James watched as his team flew flawlessly around the other house, and even had to agree with Evans, the match needed to end before one of his teammate's got hurt. He flew over to his seeker who was a fourth year.

"Prewett, Evans asked me to relay her respects and to beg you to catch the damn snitch already." James grinned at the boy.

"Think if I catch it, she might actually go out with you?" Prewett laughed.

"Why don't we try and find out." James laughed back and ruffled the boy's hair.

True to his word, Prewett caught the snitch less than five minutes later. The Gryffindors stormed the field, ecstatic over the defeat of their enemy house, and his chanting housemates surrounded Prewett. The other Marauders were patting James on the back and reliving his more epic moments of the match when James spotted the flaming red hair of his resident crush.

"S'cuse me boys," he muttered, parting the crowd, and walking towards her. He ignored the annoyed protest of Sirius and appreciated Remus' tact to stop him from following James. "Evans!"

"Took my advice to heart I see." Lily said, hugging him tightly, wrapping her arms around his midsection. James rested his head on top of hers and allowed himself on moment of brief, total happiness.

"Seemed more like a demand than advice." He quipped as she unwrapped her arms. She raised her eyes.

"If you stayed up there forever, I wouldn't have been able to do this," Lily murmured and pulled his neck down to hers. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips He let himself dissolve into the kiss.

"Guess not." James laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
